


Across the Sea (Eremin fluff and angst)

by Cedar_0



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies), 進撃！巨人中学校 | Shingeki! Kyojin Chuugakkou | Attack on Titan: Junior High
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-22 14:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30039927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cedar_0/pseuds/Cedar_0
Summary: Eren and Armin got back from a scout mission, and so ensues some cute antics between the couple .
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Kudos: 39





	1. Returning home

Eren sighed as he got off of his horse. His hand was still healing from the transformation he had done a while ago, even if it was just practice. He pet his horses head softly, stroking its mane with his good hand. 

He turned as he noticed a familiar shape approaching him, a round face, beautiful blond hair, and hazel eyes. Armin Arlert, his boyfriend and other titan shifter. 

He shook his hand, blood still forming on it. “Ah, I don’t know how you do it, Eren! Still hurts like heck.” 

Eren smiled and put his hand on Armin’s face, smiling. “Im sorry, maybe we can find a less painful way.”

Armin laughed as he leaned into Erens hand, his warm smile calming Eren down. “I’ve been through hell and back, I think a little pain won’t bother me.” He grabbed Erens hand then began walking, with the horses being handled by the other soliders.

They had come up on the group. Sasha was eating with Niccolo, Mikasa was talking with Jean, and Connie pointed at Eren and Armin.

“Hey, the lovebirds are back! Whats up? Niccolo made some stuff for us!” Niccolo huffed in embarrassment as Eren smiled awkwardly.

“Ah! Thanks Niccolo. Lets go Armin-“ Armin nodded and walked over, gathering up his plate and stacking it up with food. 

Eren smiled at Armin as he heart ached a bit. { If only we could stay like this forever... } He broke out of his immersion and grabbed some food himself before sitting down next to Armin.

Armin noticed his partners worry, and put his hand on his shoulder. “Are you alright, Eren?” Eren turned to Armin and sighed, knowing he couldn’t hide what he was thinking. “We can talk about it at the beach, if thats alright.”

Armin nodded, shoving some food in his mouth until his cheeks were plump. { So cute.. } Eren thought, the momentary cuteness distracting him from his troubles, even if it was for just a bit.


	2. A Talk By The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armin and Eren have a chat by the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt think this would get so much attention! Thank yall sm for the love, ill try and be consistent with my uploads!

After they had finished their meal, the scout regiment had separated as usual. Eren waved goodbye to Mikasa and Jean as some new recruits prepared his and Armins horses. 

“Where are you going, brats?”

A familiar voice rang out and Eren sighed at it. “Captain Levi! We are just heading to the sea.” Levi shook his head. “You know how dangerous that is? Marley could still be sending in boats.”

Armin piped up. “Captain, Eren and I are only going to be there for around an hour or two! We will come back if we see anything! Also, there is recruits scattered near the beach!” 

Levi sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair. After some contemplation, he sighed. “Go ahead.”

Armin smiled wide and nodded furiously, “Thank you captain!” He grabbed Erens hand as he led him towards the horses.

Eren waved goodbye to Levi, and they were on their way. Thankfully, Erens had had healed by this point, and running through the wind felt so nice. He just felt like flying, and a false sense of freedom coursed in his veins. 

After around 30 minutes, they finally reached the ocean. So vast and wide, no one could see what wad beyond that. To Eren, Floch, and so many others, there were enemies. { Just a little bit more, and we can be free.. }

Armin came up behind him and stopped his horse, sliding onto the sand and patting the land near it. “Eren, come here!”

Eren sat down next to Armin and laid his head against Armin’s shoulder. Armin turned to him and softly asked. “What did you want to talk about?”

Eren froze up for a moment, going through panic in his head as he tried to see what he could say. He sat upright before speaking.”Um, well.. I wanted to.. talk about the future.” 

Armin raised his eyebrows and tipped his head, confusedly looking at Eren. “The future? Why worry about that?”

Eren sighed and looked to Armin, “What do you mean? Theres so much death going on, Marleyans are attacking us left and right, we’ve barely found any allies, and Marley will kill us!-“ 

Armin slapped Eren, the lingering pain tingling on his cheek as he glanced at Armin, his hazel eyes filled with anger.

“The future is something we cannot control.” He relaxed and sat back.

“I’ve learned to accept that most likely, we won’t win this war, but...” He outstretched his hand and smiled. “What’s important, at least to me, is that we can enjoy the here and now. For once, I feel free. I feel.. liberated.” He lifted himself up and looked at Eren.

“I feel even better when i’m with you.” Armin looked down and took in some silence before speaking again. “Is this not enough for you?” 

Eren shifted uncomfortably and retorted. “Of course not! We still are trapped on this island and being forced to deal with death and destruction, why would I care about little things like spending time with you?!”

..  
...  
.......

Armin placed his hand on Eren’s cheek and kissed him, moving away from him. He smiled slightly, his eyes flooded with tears, just a bit. 

“Even if tomorrow or tonight is the end, I want to enjoy it. Lets go back, Eren. You must be tired.”  
He lifted himself onto his horse and rode off first, leaving Eren sitting by himself.

He got up, watching shells get washed away by the water. He turned away from the ocean, and rode off, crushing a seashell on the way back.


End file.
